Pizza date
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de CatherineWinner. résumé : Jack apprend les manières des Mercer, mais Bobby doit apprendre des choses de son frère.


**Auteur : CatherineWinner.**

Titre :** Pizza date.**

Traduction **: lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY.**

**OOO**

« Tu vas finir le dernier morceau ? » Demanda Bobby.

Jack sauta presque car Bobby parlait. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête, ne permettant pas à ses yeux d'observer le visage de Bobby.

« Mec, tu es encore affamé, tu peux avoir le dernier morceau. Je ne veux pas que maman pense que je t'ai privé de nourriture. » Dit Bobby, soulevant la boîte à pizza de la main qui ne tenait pas de soda. Il la déplaça pour la rapprocher de Jack.

« Je n'ai pas faim, » Grommela Jack, secouant la tête.

« Je sais que tu vas simplement finir cette pizza, bon sang. »

Sans un autre mot, Jack prit un morceau et le mangea calmement.

« Tu vas commencer à t'habituer avec nous Jack. Nous n'allons pas te faire du mal si tu manges. » Bobby le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Je sais, » Marmonna Jack en travers d'une bouchée de pizza.

Bobby se retourna complètement pour donner à Jack un regard transperçant. « Alors pourquoi tu agis encore comme ça ? »

« Je suis désolé, » Murmura Jack ensuite il avala difficilement, la nourriture se calant presque.

Bobby mordit sa lèvre, il était évident que son irritabilité faisait peur à Jack. « Et il y a autre chose. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser au près de moi tout le temps. Comme maintenant… Si j'étais à ta place, je me dirais de la fermer et de m'occuper de mes affaires. »

Pour éviter un coup, Jack tourna la tête sur le côté, « Bobby, »

« Ouais ? »

« Ferme la et occupe toi de tes affaires. » Dit Jack, un infime sourire tirant ses lèvres.

Bobby rit bruyamment, « c'est ça ! Bien entendu, gamin, » Bobby se pencha, « Tu n'as pas besoin que quelqu'un t'emmerde. Même moi. Alors si quelqu'un te fais chier… Fais le moi savoir, d'accord ? »

« OK, Bobby. »

« Bien. » Bobby essuya une main sur son Jeans déjà sale. « Maintenant, finis… Si tu n'es pas lavé et bordé avant que maman rentre, elle me le fera payer. »

Jack sourit, « Merci Bobby. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, lorsque Bobby frappa à la porte de Jack pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, Jack l'invita timidement à rentrer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a gamin ? » Dit Bobby légèrement, s'asseyant à la fin du lit. Prenant place soigneusement loin des pieds de Jack.

Jack semblait lutter désespérément contre la panique, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et ses yeux scrutaient la chambre. « Um… Je me demandais…Si tu n'es pas fatigué, tu ne veux pas rester avec moi un petit peu ? »

«Tu as peur du noir, p'tit lutin. » Sourit Bobby, forçant son ton si légèrement que Jack comprit que ça ne signifiait pas qu'il allait le punir.

« Um… » Il se sentit rougir.

« Je plaisantais. Un petit secret, je ne pouvais pas dormir avec mes lumières éteintes les 5 premiers mois où j'ai vécu ici. Maman n'a jamais rien dit mais je sais qu'elle était ravie quand j'ai commencé à les éteindre. Je lui ai évité la crise de nerfs. » Rigola Bobby pour lui-même.

« Tu m'as appelé p'tit lutin. »

« Et alors ? » Bobby fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? » Jack pencha la tête légèrement.

Bobby déglutit difficilement, « c'est… C'est juste une blague. Tu préfères 'princesse' ? 'Pauvre tarte' ? »

« Jamais, » Jack secoue la tête, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Allez, au lit. »

« Merci. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Bonne nuit, »

« Bonne nuit, pauvre tarte. » Dit Bobby en travers de la porte, une main cherchant l'interrupteur pour éteindre.

La voix de Jack lui parvient adorable et solide. « P'tit lutin, c'est bien. »

« D'accord, en plus j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça. » Sourit Bobby par-dessus son épaule, faisant un clin d'œil à Jack.

« Bobby ? »

« Ouais ? »

« …Merci, pour…tout. » Murmura Jack, sa tête légèrement reposée sur l'oreiller, ses yeux toujours posés sur Bobby. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment. Les paupières de Jack tombèrent, brisant l'instant cristallisé.

Les yeux de Bobby restèrent figés sur son petit frère longtemps après que le garçon se soit tombé endormi. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était que tout son corps était emporté à ce moment. Il voulait se glisser dans le lit, relever les draps et mouler son corps contre Jack. Il voulait le prendre et embrasser l'arrière de son cou.

_« Non. »_

Bobby releva la tête, ses yeux s'agrandissant car il voyait Jack sursauter et se retourner. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux.

Bobby se rapprocha, attrapant l'épaule du garçon pour la secouer fermement.

« Jack, réveille toi. » Il le secoua plus fort, « Jack réveille toi. Tu as un cauchemar. »

Bobby pouvait voir les yeux de Jack rouler sous ses paupières. Il aperçut des larmes filtrer sous ses long cils noirs et rouler en bas de ses joues. Bobby se leva et marcha vers la tête du lit, il s'agenouilla et se pencha sur le visage de Jack.

« P'tit lutin, réveille toi…s'il te plait. » Murmura-t-il.

Plus tard, quand Jack y réfléchit, il réalisa seulement que la chose qui avait brisé son cauchemar était le _'p'tit lutin ' _murmurer par Bobby.

Jack se réveilla soudain. Il se releva sur les coudes, les yeux éperdus tandis qu'il scrutait autour de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Jack tourna vivement la tête vers Bobby, surpris non seulement de sa présence mais aussi de son ton apaisant. Il fronça les sourcils, « je t'ai réveillé ? »

Bobby secoua la tête, « tu t'es seulement endormi 20 minutes. Qui peut avoir des cauchemars si mauvais si rapidement ? »

Jack baissa la tête honteux, ses doigts s'entortillant dans la couverture.

« Je suis désolé… J'ai parlé à voix hautes… »

Bobby s'assit sur le lit. « Calme toi, gamin. » C'était strict mais doux, le seul ton que Bobby pouvait gérer. « Tu n'as pas parlé à voix haute. J'étais juste inquiet, j'ai pensé que le mieux était de te réveiller avant que ça devienne mauvais. »

Jack baissa la tête, ses yeux fixant ses mains. « Merci, » c'était à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda Bobby.

Il n'en était pas sûr mais il pensa voir que, peut être, le visage de Jack avait pâli de quelques degrés.

« Non merci. »

« Ecoute, nous avons tous eu des emmerdes. J'ai l'impression que tu as eu d'autres genres d'ennuis par rapport à nous mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Parler peut aider et si tu parle à maman, moi ou à un thérapeute, tu peux en avoir. Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder à l'intérieur. » Dit Bobby, bloquant son regard sur le visage de Jack.

« Je sais… Je n'aime pas en parler. » Murmura Jack doucement.

« Je sais, gamin, je l'ai fait. Mais c'est la seule chose, qui te fera aller mieux. »

« OK. » Murmura Jack.

Bobby hocha la tête, mordant ses lèvres, « Ok, bien, je vais te laisser dormir. Tu veux que je reste un peu ? »

« Non, ça va aller. Merci pour tout à l'heure. » Jack l'observa.

« Pas de problème. Bonne nuit, p'tit lutin. » Bobby ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un sourire.

« Bobby ? »

« Ouais, »

Jack le regarda, ses yeux élargis d'espoir. « Quand je voudrais parler… Puis je venir te voir ? »

Bobby sentit son estomac se retourner. « Bien sûre, Jack. Pas de problème. Maintenant, dors, je serais là si tu as besoin de moi. »

**OOO**


End file.
